


Self Driving

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teenagers, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With his car set to drive itself, Johnny's free to pound his beautiful sister while in the back seat two of their friends watch on nervously.
Relationships: Johnny Orlando/Asher Angel, Johnny Orlando/Chloe Schnapp, Johnny Orlando/Lauren Orlando, Johnny Orlando/Noah Schnapp, Lauren Orlando/Noah Schnapp
Series: Quickies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 6





	Self Driving

“It’s still… scary not to see you have your hands on the wheel…”

Johnny sighed. The Orlando superstar heard this all the time when driving his self driving tesla, especially from his sister, Lauren. She was excited by the car but never did trust it too much, or like the doors opening up instead of out; Just seemed like it would be a pain meant only to look cool, or joked that if Johnny wanted the Delorean from Back to The Future, he should just have bought that.

“Not like I get much of a choice, you’re kind of in the way,” Johnny flashed her a big grin, looking like a spoiled brat but so much cuter. He then leaned in and kissed her chin, while wrapping both arms tighter around his sister’s body. Bringing Lauren down deep in his lap.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way…” She teased back.

“Not with a sexy girl wrapped around my dick,” Watching her shiver, Johnny’s smile grew wider. She gyrated her hips on Johnny’s lap, moving that thick, juicy cock around in her tight pussy walls. As Lauren did this, Johnny leaned down to kiss her breasts. Planting his lips all over those soft, round melons making sure to avoid her nipples and just pepper around them.

“Asher does look good on your dick…” Lauren teased, moaning from her brother’s attention to her perky breasts.

Behind them as Johnny’s long tongue licked around Lauren’s breasts, someone giggled. Noah Schnapp, sitting in the back seat next to his sister, didn’t want to interrupt the pair but Asher being called a girl was funny. Lauren opened her lust-glazed eyes, looking at Noah. Such an adorable hunk trying to lean hard into the car door and push down the erection in his swim trunks. It would be a long way to the beach sporting one

Lauren had other plans for her watchers however.

“Whip it out Schnapp, if you're watching me… I’m watching you two pleasure yourself as I enjoy my sexy big bro.” Lauren purred down at the sexy boy. “No touching each other, either.”

“I… we don’t…” Noah stammered as he shared a look with his twin sister, Chloe. They’d never felt the same pull to each other that Asher had with Avi or Johnny had with Lauren. But watching Johnny getting ridden by a juicy ass as he suckled on her breasts, felt up all over her hips, it was making his cock ache.

“And you still won’t be touching her, just enjoying a sexy view together…” Lauren grinned with a low moan, bouncing on her brother’s lengthy cock.

Johnny shot a wink at Noah, encouraging him to whip his cock out already. But he quickly returned all focus to Lauren, lifting the girl up before pulling her back down hard on his dick. She screamed in bliss feeling his cock slam right up against her g-spot, sending powerful jolts of electric pleasure throughout her entire body. It just made him smirk like that little spoiled brat again as Johnny nibbled on her nipple. Giving it love and attention at last by trapping it gently between his teeth, moving them side to side. With his arms wrapped around her, Lauren did most of the work on the actual riding. Lifting her juicy ass up the seven-inch shaft before sitting back down slowly, easing him deep inside slowly so that they could both feel it sink into her warm snatch.

“Mmm, Oh yeah... fuck me on your big cock Johnny…” Lauren moaned, filling the car with her sexual sounds as she enjoyed every inch of his seven-inch length.

Biting his lip, Noah glanced at Chloe again. She looked just as nervous, but slowly pushed a hand down into her bikini bottoms as she turned back to face Lauren and Johnny. It was hard to see being behind the driver's seat. Nevertheless, Chloe’s fingers slowly massaged up and down her sopping pussy. 

Noah was more than a little weirded out to see his twin rubbing herself, but he too couldn’t stand it any more and lowered his shorts. Letting his smaller cock free and into one hand to jerk off as the shirtless boy watched. He got the better view of them, watching in full detail as Lauren’s ass moved up and down on Johnny’s lap.

He just like his sister wished that it was a better view however.

As if she knew what the Schnapp’s were thinking, Lauren reached for a button. Pushing it to reveal a screen in the back of the passenger seats with a live feed of them in the driver's seat. She had gotten it installed in order to enjoy the view of Johnny pounding a girl’s puss or Asher’s ass whenever she was forced into the back seat.

“Get naked, Schnapps… I wanna watch, not just see you hiding them behind your clothes.” Lauren growled lustfully.

“I’m not hiding it!” Noah waved his cock, frustrated.

“Lauren!” Johnny smacked his sister’s ass. His car. He was in charge. “Leave them alone and remember whose dick you’re on!”

“Yours bro, but you make me get naked when I watch… so they should have to as well…” Lauren whined, moaning when she received another spank. This time however it wasn’t as hard which she knew meant her brother was thinking.

Since he didn’t want to miss out on anything either, but she needed to be punished, the boy suddenly kicked his seat forwards, then grabbed the leaver to lean it back a little. This confused Lauren, who could already see over the seat. But she got it all when Johnny suddenly flipped her over onto the soft white leather then resumed fucking her into it. Now he got to watch Noah jerking off feverishly and Chloe fingering herself - with a new flaming blush on her face as Johnny watched.

Lauren thrashed underneath Johnny, screaming that this was unfair. But his hips kept moving, going to town on her pussy with no care nor mercy for her after being bossy to his friends. Her pussy was too tight for him not to abuse it with his big cock.

“Now I believe my sister told you two to strip.” Johnny growled lustfully at the nervous Schnapp twins.

Noah was the first to kick off his shorts. Already shirtless, he was naked quickly to show off all those toned muscles and his delicious cock. Further pissing off Lauren as she couldn’t see.

“Mmm, nice set of nuts there Noah!” Johnny grinned, having seen the cock shaft itself numerous times. “Thought you were lacking them the amount of times you only pulled the shaft out for our boy night yank-ems.”

“You are a fucking dork,” Lauren groaned, pushing her hips up to slide down Johnny’s dick only for the boy to pound her back into the seat. “You only have eyes for Noah’s ass, anyway and we all know it! Now flip me over, I want to see them as you plow me!”

“I could… but Chloe’s about to strip! You don’t wanna see that do you?” Johnny teased, spanking his sister’s sexy tight ass.

“I do!”

He refused to listen as Chloe unclasped her bikini. Revealing her petite breasts before half covering them with an arm, only to lift her hips and wiggle off her soaked panties. Which Johnny was quick to take from her and slide into Lauren’s mouth as a delicious, sweet gag.

“Mmm damn Lau, you’re missing a sexy view here… her pussy and tits are sweeeeeet!” Johnny moaned, licking his lips at the view.

“MPH!” Lauren growled at him around Chloe’s panties. 

But she couldn’t argue too much, with Johnny plowing her harder now as she tasted the sweet girl’s juices. Or perhaps he was turned on looking at the twins’ naked bodies while pounding his own sister in front of them. Driving his big cock balls deep, kissing her cervix with each thrust. Fucking her into the white leather.

“Should I let her see your sexy tits Chloe?” Johnny reached out and giving the girl’s right breast a squeeze much to the yelping shock of Chloe and the throbbing confusion of Noah.

“Du-dude that’s my sister!” Noah said, though he’d taken Johnny’s cock many times before without argument.

“And her tits? Are amazing.” Johnny responded with a grin.

When his hand pulled away, Johnny planted it back on Lauren’s shoulder. Pinning her down as his cock drove balls deep, slapping against her soaked thighs with each slam. She wrapped around him loosely, allowing him to move hard and fast as he pleased. If she was a good girl, Johnny might flip her over and see the twins. 

Chloe’s cheeks went pink, feeling the loss of Johnny’s hand so she was quick to take over squeezing her own chest and pushing two fingers inside herself. Easing down to the knuckle and hooking around in her tight pussy. Dreamily thinking of Johnny pounding her like that, feeling somewhat jealous of Lauren getting that big dick instead. But to watch the long, dark-haired boy lifting his hips and that flexed ass, showing off his sexy abs in all their marvelous definition, she felt pleased to sit in the back watching him.

Her blush only got worse when she released a moan that had all of them looking at her. “Mmmm, Johnnyyyyyy”

“Chloeeeee!” Noah snapped.

“You moan his name too!”

“When he’s balls deep up my butt!” 

Lauren giggled as Johnny pulled out while they were arguing. He flipped the girl over to watch, and she was quick to lick her lips at Noah’s sexy dick, but distracted fast by Johnny’s tip prodding around at her ass. Pressing hard against her tighter ring, rubbing Lauren’s juices against it as a lube. She could feel his sexual intent. “Jo-Johnny what are you doing!? We don’t do anal!”

“Uh huh, why don’t you tell Chloe, how hot her smoking bod is…” Johnny purred, winking in the other girl in a way that promised he didn’t want to leave until he got a piece of her. “And leave what hole I fuck on my slut, to me…”

Lauren shivered again. Johnny’s sexy dominant attitude that came out during sex with a sexy blessing and a vicious curse. She got no control when he got like this, but Lauren silently loved it and pushed her ass back at him, letting him claim whatever he wanted. Though not their first time trying it, she preferred big cock and hot load buried deep in her pussy. “Y-you’re really fucking hot, Chloe. And Noah, your dick is sooo super sexy…”

“Mmm they are sexy aint they Laur? You like watching them pleasuring themselves, dontcha…?” Johnny nibbled on her earlobe, his cock rubbing against her anal hole.

“So much… hope we’re making them jealous…” She cooed back at Johnny, feeling him push her body down using only his dick. Forcing his tip hard against it, stretching her hole but not pushing inside just yet.

“We so are… aren’t we. Schnapps?” Johnny smirked at the pair, his darker hair dripping a little sweat from pounding Lauren for so long.

Noah nodded slowly, his mouth agape. Blankly watching as Johnny’s cock finally pushed into that delicious, full ass. He’d always wondered what that looked like, as Johnny always went this slow easing into him as well. Torment in a slow form, letting his - or in this case, Lauren’s - hole swallow that seven-inch thickness so slowly it was almost impossible to feel him moving. Sliding past the tight ring, stretching it over time. Made to feel every single ounce of that dick.

“Bet you wish you were fucking Lau, don’t ya Noah?” Johnny teased, smirking at the younger boy. “Or are you thinking of your twinnie?”

“Why waste ti-time on a girl when your dick’s right there,” Noah licked his lips, watching Johnny ease back, teasing both he and Lauren at once by pulling out of her before even half of it was in. Repeating the process of easing slowly into her ass, a sensation so different to just ramming it into her pussy.

Reaching out to tease and play with Chloe’s nipples, Johnny smirked. “Your twin is as cock hungry as Angel, did you know how thirsty for dick he was?”

Chloe nodded weakly, moaning as Johnny played with her. She let a hand drop from her breast, giving access to both.

“Like fingering yourself next to him, jerking it?” Johnny purred, giving them both a light squeeze.

“I’d rather do it privately, with you two…” The girl blushed, watching Johnny’s cock disappear into Lauren’s squirming ass. Her own nervous finger was pushing just as slowly into herself, then pulling out to rub her sopping folds.

“Well it is fucking sexy watching you finger yourself bet Noah would love you two masturbating together more… sitting in front of each other on his bed tonight…” Johnny smirked, easing out of Lauren once more to his tip, making her scream in frustration. “As I watch… of course.”

Lauren wiggled her ass, pushing back at Johnny. “Have you forgotten I’m down here dying to be fucked?!”

“Of course not…” Johnny chuckled, slamming back in with a hardness that had Chloe and Noah’s eyes widening. “Just setting up the Schnapples, for a little show tonight.”

Screaming deeply as Johnny finally forced himself into her ass, the girl’s eyes rolled back. Being stretched so wide by his big dick back there for the first time in years. Lauren was left breathless and thrashing underneath him, digging her claws into the leather.

“HEY!” Johnny grabbed her wrists and with one hand pinned them behind her back. Using the other to smack her jiggling ass a few times hard until each cheek had a glowing handprint. “Don’t mess up my leather!”

“JOHNNYYYY!” Lauren whined from the hand print, moaning loudly from the spank. 

Both missing that both Noah and Chloe were leaking as they watched.

“What was that? You want more?!” Johnny brought his hand down on her ass, before giving a sharp thrust into her tightness.

“Yesss!” All three moaned. With Noah’s pace on his cock picking up as he used his pre as lube, his eyes driving between Lauren’s brutal fucking and his sister using her own juices to finger herself deeper.

Johnny smacked her ass between each thrust, making her ass glow redded and brighter with each passing spank. Not only that but his hips were snapping back and forth with ferocity. Nothing like the boy he was on camera or through everyday life. Johnny in the sheets was a beast. Thankfully through the empty roads nobody could see them as he pounded his sister in the front seat of an expensive car as their friends watched. Making her ass jiggle when his crotch came down hard to fuck Lauren. As Johnny’s pounding got harder, the group of four were getting closer to their orgasms with both of the boys ready to fire and their sisters needing to squirt.

“Where…” Johnny grunted between thrusts. “Should I cum, guys? Her ass or raw in my sister’s pussy!”

“RAW!” Noah, Chloe and Lauren screamed as one. 

The smirking teenager tensed his abs, holding Lauren firmly at the wrists. They expected him to pull out and nut inside her other hole then and there, but he kept on pounding her ass for a few more pumps. Moaning sweet nothings into the car as his cock got wrapped up in that amazing ass.

“Cum i-inside her!” Chloe begged, rubbing herself vigorously. Johnny could see her body shake, clearly holding back her own orgasm. Noah was similar, biting his lip and fighting his hips as they thrust in the air, making that cock stiffer than a metal pole.

“Why don’t you two make each other cum…” Johnny purred at them. Watching the Schnapp twin’s self pleasure getting more rapid with their finger fucking and stroking.

“No-Noah… cu-cum inside Chloe..!” Lauren countered, feeling Johnny fucking with more force. Moaning as Johnny’s thrusts got harder and the singer spanked her ass once more.

“Pick one and do it Schnapps…” Johnny ordered, pulling his sister back to let the Schnapp twins watch his sister’s tits bounce as he fucked her sweet pussy.

Unable to bear it any longer, Noah lunged for his sister. Taking Chloe totally off guard as he shoved his cock a few inches inside her. 

“NOAHHHHHHHHHH!” Chloe cried loudly as she felt her twin’s cock for the first time.

Noah’s move and Chloe’s loud cry, was enough for them both, as his cock exploded a thick seed into Chloe and she wrapped tightly around him with a jet of juices shooting on the boy.

That sent Johnny and Lauren over the edge. He had just enough time to switch holes and shove it balls deep before the final throb ran through his dick and he filled her womb with cum. Shooting deep inside Lauren, making her moan disorientedly into the leather as her body was pumped full. Cumming around Johnny’s dick as it emptied.

“How’s it...how’s it feel, Noah?” Johnny asked breathlessly.

“Feels…” Noah shivered, sliding out. “Weird…”

Johnny giggled as he eased out of Lauren. Letting her free to get back in her seat, then flipped back over himself. Only for his eyes to widen as they all realised the car had stopped outside of the Angel house with Asher awaiting them.

With a smirk on his face and a tent in his jeans as he opened the door, Asher commented: “Looks like you four had a fun ride…”


End file.
